Loco Cielo de Febrero
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Si señoritas y señores el amor es, el amor es algo que dices mientras miras a los ojos de alguien, algo que envias al corazón de alguien. Un ángel que ha bajado del cielo es lo que creo que es el ser amado, el amor es la sensación de volar sobre las nubes, el amor es infantil como un cuento de hadas sin embargo es dulce como un caramelo. YAOI RIREN (Levi x Eren) One shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecer son obra de Hajime Isayama**

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, estaba cansado, no quería estar ahí , miraba de un lado a otro tratando de distraerse, se acomodo los cabellos y se paro de su asiento dispuesto a ir a estirar las piernas, estuvo caminando por un rato, miro su reloj , ya era mas de media noche, mierda, maldijo, si tan solo no se hubiese dejado convencer por la loca de Hanji en estos momentos estaría calientito en su cama y no en ese estúpido antro de perdición, odiaba las malditas discotecas en serio que las odiaba, pero no, tenia que dejarse arrastrar por la estúpida de lentes y el rubio oxigenado de Smith. Te divertirás decían, no te aburrirás decían.

Estuvo andando por el enorme salón sin saber que hacer , todo estaba oscuro y había demasiada bulla, mujeres y hombres bailando obscenamente, luces de colores por aquí y por allá , todo el ambiente apestaba a cigarro y alcohol, se tapo la nariz algo asqueado , después de unos minutos de andar deambulando decidió sentarse en el bar . Alzo la mano para llamar al cantinero y pedir un vaso de agua, ya mas tranquilo dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile, y ahí estaban Erwin y Hanji bailando como un par de locos adolescentes, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo , ¡pero que mierda! esa fue la escena más traumática que había vivido en sus 27 años de vida.

De un momento a otro un zumbido lo saco de su shock traumático, saco el celular de su bolsillo y al notar el numero respiro profundo-Dime Petra– hablo mas calmado

-Levi amor -se escucho una voz femenina al otra lado del teléfono- ¿en donde estas?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ya que no oía bien–en el maldito Antro de la calle María –conto- habla mas fuerte por favor, no puedo escuchar con esta bulla de mierda- se tapo el otro oído que tenia libre

-Ah, lo siento, ¿así esta bien?-levanto la voz-¿me oyes?

-Si, perfecto-siguió hablando-¿tu donde estas?-cuestiono el pelinegro, se suponía que Petra lo acompañaría junto con Erwin y Hanji, después de todo era su aniversario como pareja.

-en la casa de Auruo, hoy día es su cumpleaños y estamos festejándole, disculpa que no te acompañe hoy-explico-no estas molesto, ¿verdad?

Alzo una ceja, ¿es en serio? Se supone que el día de hoy era su maldito aniversario- Petra-se puso serio-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Miércoles por supuesto-respondió-¿Porqué lo preguntas amor?

Lo olvido-no, por nada, comprendo, diviértete-intento sonar comprensivo

-gracias, te amo Levi-colgó, en ese momento algo se movió en su corazón, no es que este locamente enamorado de Petra, su mirada se oscureció, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante?, mas que triste estaba molesto, indignado, tres años, tres malditos años como amantes y a ella se le olvida como si fuese el pronostico del tiempo.

-Tch-chasqueo la lengua –mesero-llamo alzando una mano

-dígame-se acerco un hombre corpulento con todo el torso desnudo solamente con una pequeña corbata como detalle

Mierda, maldijo, estúpido exhibicionista-un tequila –pidió, Levi no acostumbraba beber pero hoy seria la excepción - y que sea doble-aclaro

-muy bien-el hombre anoto en su pequeña libreta-¿desea algo mas?-pregunto

-si-cogió un cigarrillo que se ofrecía en un recipiente sobre la barra- un cenicero porfavor

El hombre asintió y se retiro , después de un rato le trajeron lo que había pedido , cogió el vaso de tequila y se tomo todo de un solo sorbo , chanco el vaso sobre la barra y pidió uno mas, la noche comenzaba para Levi, a la mierda Petra , a la mierda el aniversario, si, lo aceptaba , estaba dolido , ¿pero quien no? Si tu novia se va a la casa de otro tipo en la madrugada y para colmarla ese tipo es su ex, soltó un bufido molesto, pidió otro vaso mas y así empezó un circulo vicioso, embriagandose el solo, ya estaba por el octavo vaso y la cabeza le daba vueltas, de pronto escucho un sonido extraño por la puerta de donde venia el mesero, la curiosidad le invadió y con la poca sobriedad que le quedaba decidió preguntar-Mesero-volvió alzar la mano

-¿otro mas?-pregunto el exhibicionista

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro la cual ya tenia un sonrojo notable producto del alcohol-que es ese ruido-señalo la puerta

-es una banda de rock juvenil –conto-en un momento subirán al escenario y están practicando –explico mientras secaba algunos vasos

-ah-rodo los ojos, después de todo no era gran cosa, solo una banda de mocosos jugando a la guitarra-otro mas- coloco el vaso en la barra. Siguió bebiendo, aunque había ignorado por completo el asunto de la banda, de todos modos siguió escuchando el sonido, era agradable lo admitía, de pronto el sonido paro -¿Qué pasa ahora?- se extraño

-ya van a salir al escenario-contesto el mesero

Al oír la respuesta, desinteresadamente giro el asiento hacia el escenario para presenciar el concierto, no es que le gustase el rock ni nada, solo era mera curiosidad. De la nada hizo presencia una muchacha de cabellos negros era delgada y lucia un pantalón negro ajustado, tenia tacones, traía puesta una casaca negra , tenia una guitarra y un porte impresionante, seguro que ella era la vocalista, aquella chica se coloco a un lado no pudo ver su rostro por la oscuridad , instantáneamente se soltó un vapor y al otro extremo del escenario apareció un chico rubio, era mas pequeño que la muchacha tenia un gorro negro en la cabeza y llevaba puesto un enterizo negro con algunos detalles rojo, al parecer tocaba la batería, y otra vez el vapor se hizo presente en aquel escenario, puto vapor que lo dejaba ciego, se froto los ojos irritado , volvió a posar la vista en el escenario y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado , era un muchacho alto de cabello castaño , tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes, benditos reflectores que solo lo iluminaban a el , nariz respingada , labios delgados y rojos , piel bronceada ,tenia una cinta amarrada en la frente, y que lindo cuerpo delgado, traía puesto unos jeans negros con botas cafés , una camisa negra con mangas largas , en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Hanji "cuando conoces a tu uke , se acabaron las vaginas" , bueno no era su uke ni nada por el estilo, ni si quiera se conocían, solo que … le llamaba la atención.

Aquel muchacho se coloco en el medio del escenario y cogió el micrófono , en ese momento Levi contuvo el aire- Buenas noches , gracias por venir a la disco Dancing Days-hablo con entusiasmo aquel castaño- Nosotros somos –levanto el micrófono en el aire y grito - Flower Rock –y la música empezó sonar , Levi se quedo admirado , al principio pensó que la chica era la vocalista pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se entero que aquel castaño era la voz de aquella banda, cantaba , cogió el vaso de la barra, hermoso ,si esa era la palabra, a pesar de ser un chico tenia una voz preciosa , paso una hora y Levi seguía sentado en aquel bar , estupefacto y con la boca abierta, quería acercarse, quería verlo, se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a caminar rumbo al escenario.

Dio unos cuantos pasos pero su cabeza le fallo, carajo, gruño molesto, se sostuvo como pudo en la pared y empezó a cerrar los ojos – ¡Levi! , ¡Levi! –escucho una voz a la lejanía, su cabeza le daba vueltas. No supo en que momento lo cargaron y lo llevaron al auto en el cual había venido junto a Erwin y Hanji -¿Qué mierda paso?- empezó abrir los ojos mientras se frotaba la frente

-Enano-escucho que hablaban-Enano tu padre…, mi cabeza-empezó a quejarse

-Levi, ¿estas bien?- se levanto lentamente de donde estaba recostado -¿Erwin?-noto que estaba en el auto y que sus amigos –putos mas bien- estaban en la parte delantera.

-Muy mal enano, muy mal- dijo Hanji, negando con la cabeza – el alcohol no es bueno para ti

-Hija de puta-quería estrangularla pero su cabeza adolorida no le permitía moverse- solo espera hasta mañana

-jejeje, esperare Leviciento -sonrió – pero bueno, ya debemos irnos, es tarde –le enseño el reloj que tenia en la muñeca

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, pero había algo que estaba olvidando, el auto empezó a moverse, mierda, se rindió, por ahora descansaría ya mañana se preocupaba y dicho y hecho se volvió a recostar en el asiento.

-w-

Los primeros rayos del sol le empezaron a caer en el rostro, molesto cogió la sabana y se volvió a tapar pero lastimosamente los cinco despertadores que tenia en su pequeña mesa de noche empezaron a sonar, carajo, refunfuño, se levanto de la cama molesto y se dirigió al baño.

El día comenzaba para Levi, se aseo rápidamente luego limpio su pequeño departamento y finalmente salió rumbo al bufet de abogados donde hacia sus practicas –acababa de terminar la carrera- caminaba por las calles distraído , paso por una tienda de instrumentos musicales y algo hizo click en su memoria, ¡claro! La disco de ayer, alcohol, banda, rock y el mocoso de ojos verdes, hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero ¿Por qué cojones se preocupaba? Este no es un puto manga shoujo en el cual el protagonista se enamora a primera vista y empieza su aventura de amor no claro que no, aunque, se sujeto la barbilla, el mocoso canto tan bien que lo dejo impresionado, tal vez debía considerar volver en la noche, después de todo no tenia planes, si, solo lo estaba pensando por la música.

Llego al buffet un poco tarde por haber estado tonteando en la calle , dentro a la oficina del abogado del cual el era el asistente y cogió los documentos que estaban regados por la mesa para empezar a clasificarlos, poco después llego el abogado, el señor Pixis, muy respetado por cierto, algunos dicen que antes de ser abogado fue actor en la película Shaolin Soccer pero esa es otra historia, como siempre Pixis le ordeno unos cuantos encargos a Levi , y así comenzaba su tiempo laboral Levi era una persona muy capaz, siempre lo hacia todo a la perfección.

El reloj empezó a sonar, ya eran las dos de la tarde , se despidió de Pixis y salió del buffet , levanto los brazos tratando de desestrezarse y emprendió camino a su departamento , cogió su celular y empezó a revisar sus mensajes, abrió los ojos algo sorprendido al notar que tenia mas de veinticinco mensajes en su bandeja de entrada , empezó a revisarlos, hizo una mueca de disgusto, todos eran de Petra disculpándose por lo del aniversario y diciendo que podrían salir en la noche .

Algo molesto presiono el botoncito verde, se coloco el teléfono en el oído esperando a que contesten-Levi Amor-se oyó por el aparato-que bueno que llamas, porfavor discúlpame, te lo compensare cariño te lo juro-y una mierda, Levi no lo aceptaría, un compromiso era eso, un maldito compromiso.

Suspiro cansado-si, no hay problema –

-¿en serio?-no, solo quiero que cortes para dejar de oír tu voz chillona, rodo los ojos molesto-si-respondió fríamente

-entonces, ¿te parece si salimos hoy en la noche?-pregunto amablemente su novia

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Petra, no sabia si enojarse o cortar la llamada y apagar el teléfono, si petra salgamos en la noche y también invita a Auruo y yo invitare al mocoso de ojos verdes ¿Qué te parece? , pensó irónicamente, un momento, para el carro, ¿en que momento involucro al mocoso? , si ni siquiera lo conocía ¿Qué carajos pasaba con el?-Levi amor, ¿estas ahí?-le llamaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si, em hoy día tengo mucho trabajo, ya sabes, quiero leer algunos casos, así que no tendré tiempo, en verdad lo siento-se disculpo fingiendo un poquito de pena

-Oh, esta bien, comprendo-se oyó una voz afligida

Sintió un poco de culpa al oír la triste voz de su novia, tal vez si debía salir y olvidar lo sucedido- Bueno, ya que no saldremos hoy día saldré de compras, así que no hay ningún problema cariño-

Que rápido se le paso la pena, alzo una ceja, ya no sintió culpa alguna –Voy a colgar-aviso

-Bueno, adiós Levi, te amo-se supone que el iba a colgar y la que termino colgando fue ella, se aparto el teléfono de la oreja y bufo molesto, si Petra se va de compras, el no estaría en su departamento molesto y amargándose la vida, La noche es joven, y Levi también saldría pero no precisamente de compras.

Estaba ahí, sentado en el bar del exhibicionista, mirando de un lado a otro algo inquieto, levanto la mano para llamar al tipo encuerado de los tragos -Buenas -dudo- un Martini porfavor- iba a preguntarle sobre la banda del mocoso pero el tipo podía hacerse una idea equivocada y lo que menos quería era salir en el noticiero de las seis de la mañana, "Pedófilo acosa a joven adolescente " no , lo mejor era esperar hasta la hora indicada , le trajeron lo que había pedido y empezó a beber lentamente el liquido, no se pondría a beber como un loco como la anterior noche , quería estar lucido para presenciar con claridad el espectáculo de aquel mocoso.

Pasaron dos horas y aun nada , Levi se estaba impacientando , de pronto las luces se apagaron y solo se vio iluminado aquel escenario y nuevamente la banda de mocosos volvió aparecer , clavo sus ojos en aquel mocoso de ojos verdes en verdad que le llamaba la atención, tocaron unas cuantas canciones y se retiraron del escenario , en un impulso se levanto de su asiento pero se quedo estático en su lugar , en verdad que estaba loco, ni siquiera conocía al mocoso ¿Por qué? , suspiro cansado, pero el primer paso en un romance se comienza con mera atracción

Pasaron los días y Levi seguía asistiendo al local, no se lo perdía ningún día , inclusive terminaba su trabajo mas temprano para ya no tener que estar mortificándose ya que después de escuchar al mocoso llegaba a su departamento muy tarde y ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo para terminar de examinar ciertos casos, siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar, desde ese punto podía ver con mucha claridad al mocoso, al principio le llamo la atención su físico, tenia hermosas facciones en el rostro un poco femeninas , después noto los movimientos que hacia mientras cantaba , era delicado, parecía que mediante su cuerpo quería expresar emociones, sentimientos , y finalmente su voz, en verdad que no había palabras para describirla , solo una y era "hermosa" , no supo en que momento había pasado, para cuando quiso dejar de asistir ya no pudo , había algo que lo jalaba , que lo llamaba, había quedado fascinado.

Pero siempre había un dilema, solo podía observarlo desde la distancia, no se le acercaba, solo lo observaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada…

Hasta que cierto día los mocosos no salieron al escenario, se desespero en verdad que se frustro, mierda, maldijo mentalmente, alzo la mano para llamar al tipo que siempre lo atendía –Rahul- si , tanta era su asistencia que hasta ya conocía el nombre del tipo encuerado .

-Buenas noches-saludaron-Rahul esta enfermo así que hoy no se encuentra presente, yo soy su reemplazo ¿en que lo puedo servir?-era una voz totalmente desconocida, aparto la vista del escenario y se giro para preguntarle al reemplazo de Rahul la ausencia de los mocosos, pero cuando vio la cara del reemplazo se quedo frio

-¿Señor?- si, era el mocoso, oh mierda oh mierda, maldito destino que le estaba jugando sucio -¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el muchacho al notar la cara de Levi

Mejor que nunca mocoso, mejor que nunca, coloco su vaso sobre la barra-Si, quisiera un Martini –pidió lo mas tranquilo que pudo

-En un momento –sonrió y se aparto del lugar, después de unos minutos regreso con el pedido en las manos-aquí tiene, ¿dese algo mas?-pregunto amablemente embobando a Levi con su sonrisa

Si claro ¿Cuál es tu numero? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿tienes novia? Mierda Levi te estas convirtiendo en un puto acosador, carraspeo un poco- no nada-respondió con un expresión como quien dice no me coquetees niño bonito

-De acuerdo-volvió a sonreír dispuesto a retirarse

Levi no, detenlo, detenlo, fuera orgullo, fuera orgullo, su mente le pedía a gritos que haga algo-Espera-le llamo -¿Cuándo volverá Rahul?-okey por algo tenia que empezar la conversación

-uhm –se sujeto la barbilla- yo supongo que dentro de unos días

-Ah ya veo-cogió su vaso y siguió bebiendo

-Por cierto, usted viene a diario ¿verdad?- cuestiono de pronto el muchacho- siempre lo veo sentado en este lugar – esbozo un sonrisa

Fuck, escupió su bebida literalmente, así que si se había dado cuenta de su presencia-Si, me desestrezo en este ambiente –respondió tranquilo sin inmutarse aunque por dentro este hecho un desastre

-¿Le gusta el rock?-le miro curioso

No, me gusta tu rock-si, me llama un poco la atención-

-Que bien, ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto de repente el muchacho

En ese momento a Levi le dio unas inmensas ganas de sonreír y eso no lo hacia a diario pero aquel mocoso le estaba preguntando su nombre, aquel mocoso que le había robado el sueño-Levi-

Esbozo un sonrisa-Mucho gusto Levi, yo soy Eren- si, mi futura esposa, coloco el vaso en la barra y por primera vez en mucho tiempo intento ser amable

-Igualmente- respondió fríamente, una cosa es intentar y otra cosa es lograrlo

-w-

Llego a su departamento cerca de las tres de la madrugada , se quito los zapatos y camino como zombie hacia su cama , se dejo caer rendido por el cansancio y sonrió, lo había conseguido, consiguió su puto numero y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse mucho, la verdad es que Eren era una persona fácil de tratar , estuvieron hablando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido, siempre con su cara fría haciéndole saber que el era una persona que simplemente disfrutaba de la música y no era ningún acosador no claro que no , de un momento a otro el castaño le había pedido intercambiar números y el no lo dudo ni un segundo y acepto instantáneamente , sonrió triunfante , seria la primera vez de tantas noches que podría dormir feliz y contento.

Al día siguiente se levanto relajado, seria un buen día, tenia el jodido numero, ¡lo tenia!, ¡bien mierda! Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron si gracias muchas gracias, salió de su departamento de un muy buen humor como si se hubiese ganado todo un pack de limpieza y no cualquier pack seria el de" súper musculo", camino rumbo a su trabajo con una aura poco usual en el, saludo a todas las personas, en verdad estaba de buen humor e inclusive algunas personas se asustaron, comenzó a trabajar con mucha energía hoy día iría temprano al maldito antro.

Después de haber terminado su trabajo y haber asustado a casi medio mundo con esa expresión, ya sabes esa expresión que te causa traumas y no puedes ir solo al baño durante casi un mes si justamente esa, se encamino rumbo a su departamento, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, cogió el aparato y vio la pantalla era un numero desconocido.

-¿Bueno? –contesto-

-Disculpe, ¿me podría comunicar con el señor Levi Rivaille?- se le paro el corazón, conocía esa voz, por el cloroformo, era Eren, el niño bonito

-Si, habla con el, ¿Quién es usted?-fingió no conocer la voz, tenia que hacerse el interesante

-Hola, soy Eren ¿Cómo estas?-hablo con entusiasmo el castaño

Ja, el acosador seria otro –Bien ¿y tú?

-Genial em me preguntaba-dudo un poco

-¿te preguntabas?-incito a que continuase

-No, nada -negó mentalmente- ¿vendrá hoy?-

-Si- se mortifico un poco cuando Eren le cambio de tema-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestiono

-Es que como hoy es domingo, pensé que tal vez saldría con su novia

-No tengo novia-se apresuro a aclarar, si bueno tenia novia, pero Petra prácticamente se estaba desentendiendo de la relación, así que bienvenida libertad-

-Ah, disculpe no lo sabia –

-No pasa nada- no le dio importancia

-Bueno, ya debo colgar, cuídese –

-Adiós-se aparto el teléfono del oído, estaba algo sorprendido, no se esperaba que Eren lo llamase tan pronto, tal vez Eren… no vamos, no puede ser, Eren tiene 15 años y el 27 una cosa es fantasear en su mente y otra que se haga realidad, guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y siguió caminando.

-w-

Llego al antro camino directo hacia el bar, se sentó en su lugar como siempre y…

-Buenas noches señor Levi-y por obra del espíritu santo el mocoso apareció, justo cuando iba a levantar la mano para llamarlo

Soplo por la bajo-Buenas noches, como siempre porfavor- pidió, un momento Eren recién comenzó a trabajar el día anterior así que no sabia lo que siempre pedía Levi

-¿un Martini?-bingo, ¿Cómo lo supo? Acaso también observaba lo que pedía desde el escenario

-eres muy observador sabes-afirmo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

Eren se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo Levi, atrapado –Jejeje le traeré su pedido- se movió velozmente como si estuviera huyendo

¿eso fue un sonrojo? , contuvo el aire, Eren ,Eren ,Eren , recién van dos días que te conozco y …, suspiro, has hecho que mi corazón se acelere, cosa que Petra no ha logrado en estos tres años, ¿y si nos conocemos mas? ¿Qué pasara con este loco corazón?

Volvió con el Martini y coloco el vaso en la barra-¿desea algo más?

-No nada –Eren le estaba hablando de manera formal, ¿no hablaras como ayer?

-Bien-

-¿y tu tienes novia?-era turno de Levi ahora

-no, las chicas huyen de mi-saco la lengua-

-es porque eres muy feo, ya sabes las ahuyentas-hablo con sarcasmo mientras cogía el vaso

-si, debe ser por eso-sonrió

Deja de sonreír o de lo contrario te profanare encima de la barra, trago duro-que fea sonrisa, deberías usar una bolsa en la cabeza

-¿usted lo cree?-se acerco a Levi- mis ojos también son feos ¿cierto?

¿El mocoso le estaba coqueteando? oh si y en verdad que Eren te podía hacer sonrojar con tan solo la mirada pero Eren no contaba con que Levi Rivaille era el dios de la seriedad y del carisma, –Si son feos -se acerco a Eren-pero sabes no hay ojos mas feos que los míos - hablo con sensualidad y sonrió, Levi le estaba mostrando su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace que tus ovarios exploten, si esa misma

Y el sonrojado fue Eren, se aparto rápidamente del rostro de Levi-Bu-bueno espéreme aquí, le traeré hielo-volvió a huir

Se estaba divirtiendo , tal vez solo tal vez a Levi Rivaille le gustaba Eren Yaeger , movió el vaso de un lado a otro , ¿Cuántos años tendría que estar en la cárcel?.

El resto de la noche estuvieron hablando, poco a poco empezaban a conocerse , Levi se había enterado que Eren era huérfano igual que el , al parecer a Eren un tipo lo adopto cuando tenia 10 años pero el muy bastardo golpeaba a Eren , cansado de tanto maltrato huyo de aquel lugar y vagando por las calles conoció a Mikasa y Armin , también eran huérfanos y vivían solos en el mundo, a partir de ahí es que se volvieron buenos amigos, trabajaron y empezaron a estudiar , por cuestiones del destino conocieron a Rahul, el hombre encuerado , el les enseño a tocar la batería y la guitarra a Mikasa y Armin, Eren por mas que lo intentase no lograba tocar ningún instrumento , después de algunas ensayos se dieron cuenta que Eren tenia una bonita voz, y es así como llegaron a la disco y fundaron su banda de rock .

En verdad que el mocoso era una persona extraordinaria, como siempre llegada la madrugada se retiro del local, se despidió de Eren y salió a pasos lentes.

-w-

Se acomodo en su asiento y empezó a teclear el celular -"¿en donde estas?" - escribió el mensaje y apretó el botoncito enviar, espero unos segundos y la respuesta le llego instantáneamente, -"dancing days, ya sabes, día de practica :DDD " –

-"¿mañana cantaras la canción que me dijiste?"-

-"si, estoy nervioso . "

Hizo una mueca, hasta en los malditos mensajes lo sentía adorable-"todo saldrá bien mocoso tonto"-

-"¿Porqué la crueldad D':?"

-"No tengo idea"-mando el mensaje , disfrutaba esos momentos en los que Eren se hacia la victima

-¡Enano!, ¡Enano!-le empezaron a llamar

Salió de su ensoñación y levanto la vista-¿que?-respondió de mala gana, encima de prácticamente haberlo secuestrado para ir a tomar un café con ella y Erwin ¿no le permitiría mensajear tranquilamente con Eren?

Le mostro la carta-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Ni mierda, ahora déjame en paz-volvió a bajar la cabeza

-Enanooooooo- movió la mesa

-En serio que…- quería matarla , y ¿después pregunta porque la golpeo?

Erwin que estaba al lado de Hanji, cogió la carta y se la paso a Levi-Te recomiendo los postres –dijo el muy glotón

-Tch-miro la lista de postres pero en verdad que a Levi no le gustaban los dulces- un café negro-dijo finalmente

-Pero pero pero, Enanooo la idea era que pidas una torta de fresa, ya sabes para compartir- movió los brazos

-Te jodes

-pero Enanoo-hizo un berrinche

Frunció el ceño-entonces pídelo –en serio que esa loca lo sacaba de sus casillas

-¿en serio?-hizo carita de un perrito feliz moviendo la cola

-si-le lanzo una mirada asesina-ahora no jodas

Se irguió sobre su silla y sonrió triunfante-ya lo oyó señorita-le entrego la carta a la mesera que estaba parada a un costado de la mesa- una torta de fresa-completo el pedido

Volvió a bajar la vista para seguir escribiendo – ¿que haces mi buen amigo pitufo?

-beto-respondio mientras tecleaba en el celular

-¿Qué es beto?

-vete a la mierda-siguió concentrado en su labor

-así no es enano-negó con la cabeza- es ve tu a saber, ¿verdad Erwin?

-Si, la otra vez lo leí en internet –

-genial loco traga pasteles, ahora dejen de joder-respondió molesto, pero a pesar de todo no apartaba la vista de la pantalla del celular

-las relaciones con Petra han mejorado por lo que veo-hablo divertida la castaña

-No es con Petra con quien estoy hablando-dijo finalmente

-enanooooooo, tu sacas los pies del plato-le señalo con el dedo acusador totalmente escandalizada- pero me alegro después de todo hay rumores de que Petra se ve todos los días con Auruo, en verdad que bien-sonrió satisfecha, así era Hanji le gustaba hablar sin trapos en la boca

-Lo se justamente por eso ya no me importa la relación con Petra –siempre lo supo, en verdad que en el tiempo en el cual había conocido a Eren ya se había olvidado totalmente de Petra, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

-En verdad espero que me la presentes, debe ser una belleza ya que no es fácil atrapar Levi Rivaille-sonrió sarcásticamente

-Es un chico-dijo finalmente

Sabia que el enano tiraba para el otro bando, pensó mientras sonreía -En verdad que –se agarro la barbilla-debe ser muy hermoso

-Lo es –hablo convencido

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto curiosa

-Le compre un detergente –

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder, si Levi te regala un detergente considérate de su propiedad-quiero conocerlo

-Lo conocí hace dos meses en aquel sitio al cual me forzaste a ir-

-¿en serio?-se levanto de la mesa emocionada-así que gracias a mi conociste a tu verdadero amor –levanto las cejas

-¿y lo amas?-cuestiono

-eso es lo que quiero investigar- siguió mirando la pantalla

-w-

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que intercambiaron números telefónicos, siempre era lo mismo, en el transcurrir del día se mensajeaban contándose lo que hacían , lo que vivían, se reían de ellos mismos cuando caían en cuenta que a los dos les había ido mal, así era su relación simple, fresca y sin ningún problema, por el momento no salían ,aun no habían dado ningún paso hacia adelante , los dos desconocían sobre los sentimientos del otro y en su mente querían conservar lo que habían logrado porque había ese temor , el miedo de arruinar lo que habían construido hasta la actualidad , se volvieron expertos en ellos, Eren sabia lo que le gustaba a Levi y Levi sabia lo que le gustaba a Eren ,cuando llegaba la noche se encontraban en dancing days , ya era una costumbre, después de que Rahul regresara Eren volvió a tocar junto a su banda , cuando terminaba su numero bajaba del escenario y se sentaba a conversar con Levi.

-Levi-corrió muy animado acercándose hacia el pelinegro

-Mocoso-saludo con esa expresión fría que siempre tenia

Se sentó junto a Levi y suspiro-nunca cambiaras ¿eh?

-¿a que te refieres?-se apoyo sobre la barra

Junto las cejas tratando de imitar al pelinegro-ya sabes , tu cara –señalo con el dedo- esa que dice si te me acercas te muerdo y juro que no te dejare vivo

Alzo una ceja-ten en cuenta que no te golpeo como Hanji, soy muy considerado contigo mocoso –Se giro sobre su asiento

-Si claro-movió la mano de un lado a otro divertido –

Cogió la mano de Eren y la sostuvo durante un rato luego de estar así entrelazo sus dedos

-Que-que haces-hablo nervioso y sonrojado

Cerro los ojos-no lo se –

Bajo la vista-Levi -titubeo-me gustaría invitarte a salir – hablo rápido

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, esa era una puta declaración de amor -¿Qué?

-que salgas conmigo –contuvo la respiración-una cita contigo eso es lo que quiero

Soltó su mano- Eren te das cuenta que soy mucho mayor que tu-alzo una ceja, si y esa había sido la razón por la cual Levi temía empezar una relación con Eren

- ¿Eso importa? , dame una oportunidad , sal conmigo-

Mierda, se supone que yo debía ser el que lo invitara a salir , maldijo mentalmente -De acuerdo

-Bien, iremos al parque diversiones , a las tres de la tarde, nos encontraremos en la montaña rusa-hablo muy nervioso

-De acuerdo-dijo Levi

-De acuerdo-se sintió un silencio algo incomodo, ya sabes eso momento en el cual no sabes donde meterte-bu-bueno ya debo irme-salió prácticamente huyendo

Vio a Eren salir huyendo y por fin pudo respirar, en verdad que Eren dijo que lo quería, sonrió, Eren estaba enamorado de el, bien ahí campeón, lo conseguiste.

-w-

Miro su reloj por decima vez y chisto , eran las tres y treinta y el mocoso aun no llegaba ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? . De pronto vio como el castaño corría directo hacia el.

-En verdad lo siento-hablo agitadamente-tuve algunos problemas con Mikasa y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo

Levi se encogió de hombros-¿nos vamos?-

Se paro junto al pelinegro-si-joder había llegado tarde y al parecer Levi ya estaba molesto-quiero subir al barco vikingo-agarro la mano de Levi y empezó a correr, vamos tenia que hacer que Levi se divierta

-Espera mocoso-se quejo por la precipitada reacción de Eren, pero el castaño no le hizo caso siguió corriendo hacia el juego, mocoso tonto , pensó Levi

Primero se subieron al barco vikingo era un barco que daba vueltas y vueltas como un columbio, cuando estuvieron de cabeza Eren casi vomito ,se le puso la cara de color verde y pidió a gritos que pararan pero todo el mundo lo ignoro; el segundo fue la peligrosa montaña rusa, no hay mucho que decir solo que Eren quedo traumado de por vida ; el tercero fue el carrusel, esta vez el enfermo fue Levi,¿ pero que mierda le pasaba a Eren? ese era un puto juego para niños, no por nada es apodado el enano del mal a Levi le gustaban los juegos fuertes , con bajadas peligrosas y maniobras que te hacen sentir cosas en la panza , se la pasaron toda la tarde en diferentes juegos corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo enormes colas , ya pasada las ocho de la noche se subieron a su ultimo juego la rueda de la fortuna.

-Eren…-empezó hablar

-¿si?-respondió el castaño

-Puedes por favor soltarme el brazo-y ahí estaba Eren acurrucado a un lado de Levi, sujetándose fuertemente

-Pero tengo miedo a las alturas-empezó un lloriqueo

A Levi le dio un tic en el ojo-Mocoso tienes quince años

-Pero pero pero-los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas –porfavor Levi

-Tch-giro la cabeza y miro por la pequeña ventanita, su corazón latía fuertemente se sentía nervioso, el problema no era que Eren este sujetado de su brazo, el problema era que lo ponía nervioso

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto inocentemente el castaño

-nada-oh si, si pasaba algo, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados pero tenia que aguantarse

Entristeció cuando noto el rostro de Levi, ¿tan desagradable era?, suspiro y se aparto de Levi sentando al frente de Levi.

Miro extrañado al mocoso-pensé que tenias miedo a las alturas

-si tengo-

Alzo una ceja-no comprendo-

-¿tan desagradable soy?, yo –cerro los fuertemente-desde que te vi sentado en el bar supe que eras tu

-¿de que hablas?-suspiro, la verdad es que te quiero Eren así que porfavor no digas esas cosas, quería decírselo pero no encontraba la forma

Abrió los ojos y pequeñas gotitas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas-tu no me recuerdas pero yo a ti si Levi –

Lo miro confundido, ahora si que no entendía nada-…-

-Levi prometió que volvería por Eren –saco de su bolsillo una cadenita-y eren siempre lo espero

Oh mierda , no puede ser-Eren…tu

-ahora –se apoyo sobre la ventanita-¿me recuerdas?-volvió a cerrar los ojos

Agacho la mirada -y Levi volvió por Eren-empezó hablar

-eso no es cier…-

Levi le interrumpió-pero a Levi le dijeron que Eren había conseguido una familia –

-Levi…-susurro

Se levanto de su lugar y se sentó junto a Eren-Lo siento-miro a Eren y le dio un abrazo-en verdad… lo siento Eren

Sonrió y lloro pero no de tristeza sino de la mas infinita felicidad-si volviste por mi, Eren estaba equivocado –suspiro-estoy tan feliz

Si porque Eren y Levi se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, desde aquella vez en el orfanato que a los chicos mayores se les ordenaba que cuidasen a los bebes .Levi le cuido desde que era un bebe, que irónico, eso era lo mas tonto, siempre lo cuido, cuando Levi cumplió diecisiete años salió de aquel lugar dispuesto a construir su propio futuro el solo.

_-onii chan-corrió hacia la puerta-no te vayas porfavor, no te vayas _

_Volteo y vio al pequeño castaño correr hacia el –Eren-se agacho- debo irme _

_-porfavor –empezó a llorar-llévame contigo onii chan_

_-no puedo –lo cargo-pero prometo que volveré por ti , te lo prometo _

_Sus lagrimitas seguían cayendo-no quiero que te vayas- se abrazo a Levi y puso la cabeza en el cuello del mayor_

_Saco una cadenita de su bolsillo-esto es para ti – se la coloco en el cuello- cuando nos volvamos a ver me la devolverás ¿de acuerdo?_

_Sollozo-esta bien, siempre te esperare Levi _

_-volveré, te lo prometo-_

Irónico, prometieron volver a encontrarse y así fue, solo que ahora eran mayores y sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

-Levi-cogió la mano del pelinegro- ya no soy un niño

-eres un mocoso-sonrió

-Levi-lo abrazo mas fuerte-te amo

Beso su frente, ya no, ya no se contendría- yo también mocoso-finalmente lo dijo

-yo te amo mas-jugo con sus dedos

-yo más –sonrió

-yo te amo desde aquí hasta el infinito –oh si, lo retaría

-yo te regale un detergente –

Soltó una risita-ya veo cuanto me amas

Se acerco a su rostro y junto sus labios fue un beso dulce, con tan solo un beso se demostraban sus sentimientos , todo lo que estuvieron reprimiéndose en su interior finalmente salía , se separo y soltó un suspiro- mocoso tonto ,que bueno que lo sepas pero solo por si acaso siempre te lo hare saber-

-w-

"_El amor es infantil como un cuento de hadas sin embargo sigue siendo dulce como un caramelo, espero que nuestro amor dure por siempre .Tu cabello es un poco cortado y tus ojos redondos pero sigues siendo la persona que me robo el corazón. Quiero tomar tu mano para siempre . El amor es como un niño ingenuo. Yo solo espero llegar a ser como el amor también."_

Doblo el papel y suspiro-no-dijo tajantemente

-pero pero pero-inflo los cachetes-la hice pensando en ti

-no-siguio firme en su decisión

-porfavor-rogo- solo diré que esta dedicada para una persona especial-explico- permíteme cantarla

-ya te dije que no –junto las cejas-

-malo-le saco la lengua-igual la cantare –salió corriendo

Ese mocoso ¿Cómo se atrevía? , no le molestaba que hiciera una canción para el, no claro que no, lo que le jodía es que ¿en verdad tenia que ser tan cursi? Ósea, hizo una mueca de desagrado, eso del caramelo y el cuento de hadas juntos en una misma oración le daba nauseas, después de tener una batalla mental suspiro resignado, de todas maneras Eren dijo que la cantaría, de pronto las luces se apagaron y solo se vio iluminado el escenario. Como es de costumbre los mocosos salieron al escenario.

-Buenas noches-saludo el ojiverde- hoy día les hemos traído una canción nueva, este canción se la dedico especialmente a una persona muy especial para mi –y la música empezó a sonar por todo el local

Maldito mocoso, sonrió, debía admitirlo amaba escuchar las canciones de Eren, eran hermosas. Después de haber terminado su numero Eren bajo del escenario pero las personas se le juntaron alrededor , chicas emocionadas pidiéndole un autógrafo , personas queriéndole sacar fotos, esto era lo que le fastidiaba de sobremanera , seguro que Levi se aburriría de el si seguían en ese plan.

Alzo la vista y lo que vio le hizo sonreír, era Levi sosteniendo una pancarta- tu popularidad subió por las nubes – leyó en aquel letrero, soltó una risita, Levi parecía un fan mas

Levi cambio la pancarta -no por ser popular olvidaras que me perteneces –leyó , si , si , lose , te pertenezco Levi

-tal vez te secuestre por unos días, ¿crees que tus fan se atrincheren?- si es lo mas posible pero no me importa, Eren le respondía con sus sonrisas

-De seguro que el mayor obstáculo será esa amiguita tuya ¬n¬-volvió a levantar otra pancarta

Finalmente pudo librarse de toda esa multitud y corrió hacia Levi-si, pero huiremos juntos –le guiño el ojo mientras le sostenía de las manos

-¿secuestrare a la princesa?-alzo una ceja divertido

-que no soy una princesa-hizo un puchero infantil

-si, si , como sea-le dio un beso-¿nos vamos?

Alzo la vista sonrojado-si-

Pero había alguien que desde la distancia los miraba con recelo, porque en el mundo hay sentimientos buenos pero también existen los malos. Mikasa Ackerman era la mejor amiga de Eren pero aquella muchacha no lo quería como amigo, tenia sentimientos de amor hacia el castaño, odiaba a Levi, lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado a su amor platónico pero esto no se quedaría así, ella le demostraría a Eren lo sucio y repugnante que era Levi, ese enano no se merecía a su adorado castaño, no lo merecía, "todos te lastimaran Eren así que solo mantente a mi lado que yo te protegeré".

-w-

Rayos, maldijo mientras corría, se le había hecho tarde para practicar y encima de todo Levi le había dicho que estaría desde temprano esperándolo, se apresuro mas al recordar las palabras de su novio, estaba a una cuadra de dancing days , sonrió , " solo fue un pequeño retraso Levi , lo siento " ya habría preparado su disculpa mentalmente de pronto diviso que alguien salía corriendo , hizo un esfuerzo para ver con mas claridad, era Levi, pero ¿Por qué?-Levi , Levi-empezó a gritar pero el pelinegro lo ignoro .

-Levi amor ¿A dónde vas?- volvió a gritar al ver que el ojigris se subía aun taxi , hizo una mueca extrañado y se quedo parado meditando, luego de unos minutos decidió entrar a dancing days, había algo raro, camino rumbo hacia el almacén donde solía practicar con sus compañeros

-Eren- saludo Mikasa cuando vio entrar al castaño-¿pasa algo?-cuestiono al ver el rostro de Eren

-si , ¿paso algo con Levi?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-ensombreció su mirada

- es que cuando estaba llegando vi que salió corriendo-conto preocupado-

Armin que estaba sentado a un lado de la batería suspiro-yo te diré lo que paso

-¡Armin!-se giro molesta la asiática- guarda silencio-miro al rubio con una cara amenazante

-¡No lo hare!-se paro de su asiento exaltado-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Mikasa?, ¿Cómo?

-Ese no es tu problema-

-Estas mal Mikasa-movió la cabeza- te desconozco

Se rasco la cabeza confundido-porfavor cálmense ,¿de que están hablando?- pregunto Eren

-¡Se lo dijo Eren!-grito frustrado- se lo conto todo a Levi

-¡¿Qué?!-sujeto el brazo de la pelinegra- Mikasa ,¿es eso cierto?

-Si-hablo bajo-

La giro encarándola directamente- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar-¿Porqué? –

-Lo hice por tu bien ¿no te das cuenta? –Alzo la voz- apenas lo supo y salió huyendo, ¡Lo viste!, escapo, nadie te aceptara Eren, nadie lo hará-levanto su mano para limpiar las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas del castaño-solo yo te puedo aceptar, yo nunca te despreciare

-Me quiero morir-empezó a temblar-yo –susurro despacio- me quiero morir

-Eren porfavor no digas esos-la desesperación se apodero de la muchacha

-seguro que debo darle asco-se abrazo a si mismo- debo ser repugnante ¿cierto Armin?-sonrió amargamente, si eso es, Levi debe sentir asco hacia una persona como yo

-Eren-Armin se acerco al castaño-mírame-le sujeto-tu vales mucho Eren no puedes decir semejante barbaridad-las lagrimas también se apoderaron de sus ojos-eres mi amigo Eren, no digas esas cosas

-Yo –perdió el brillo en sus ojos- doy asco –se aparto del rubio y en un movimiento rápido cogió el cúter que estaba sobre la batería

-¡Eren!-grito la pelinegra –cálmate, no vale la pena, ese hombre no lo vale

Coloco el cúter a la altura de su cuello- para mi lo es todo –

Lo iba hacer, en verdad que lo haría, Levi se fue, siempre siempre tenia la imagen de Levi en su cabeza , cuando lo maltrataban , cuando lo humillaban, cuando lo violaban…, tenia esa imagen en su cabeza, la imagen de su protector que siempre le daba fuerzas, pero ahora esa imagen no estaba , la vida ya no tenia sentido entonces, ¿Para qué vivir? , empezó a cortarse poco a poco pero antes de que siguiera lastimándose patearon la puerta-¡Mocoso de mierda!

-Levi…-soltó el objeto afilado

-¿Qué diablos haces?-corrió hacia Eren y le abrazo

-Es que, tú te fuiste y…-lloro mas fuerte mientras temblaba – pensé que me odiabas

-¿Por qué te odiaría?-le miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente-no es tu culpa-saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo-fui por esto-abrió la caja y le enseño el contenido a Eren. Era un anillo de bodas

-Levi…

-Al parecer tu amiguita piensa que solo juego contigo-le clavo la mirada a Mikasa-pero con esto demuestro que voy en serio

La chica pelinegra apretó los puños y ensombreció la mirada-El gobierno no permite que una persona con SIDA se case –

Soltó una risita irónico-no necesito de un maldito papel para decir que estaré con Eren para siempre-cargo al castaño-

-tu-hablo con odio

-perdiste-le mostro una mirada fría mientras se llevaba a Eren

-w-

Miro a Levi, sus brazos se sentían totalmente cálidos, su corazón era una bonita melodía, se apoyo sobre el pecho de Levi y suspiro-¿estas bien?-le pregunto el pelinegro

-Si, no te preocupes-

-no vuelvas hacer algo como eso Eren-hablo con severidad

-Lo siento , creo que no estaba pensando –

-Ese tipo…-hablo con odio- quiero que me digas donde vive-

-Porfavor Levi- no quería que el pelinegro se metiera en problemas por su culpa- déjalo

-Pero , quiero matarlo, ¿Cómo pudo?-

-¿puedes bajarme?-le hablo con dulzura

Coloco a Eren con cuidado en el suelo, como si fuese de cristal-No porque ahora sepas que moriré tienes que cambiar tu trato hacia mi –le sonrió

Apretó los puños-no digas esas cosas, tu no morirás-

Respiro hondo-mi padrastro me golpeo, me maltrato y me violo , pero no lo odio, ahora el debe estar pagando por todo lo que me hizo solo quiero que en este tiempo que me queda de vida ser feliz junto a ti

-Pero…-no podía aguantar la impotencia- el te contagio –hablo frustrado-¡maldición! ¡ese bastardo!-sus ojos se aguaron

Le abrazo –todo esta bien ¿si?, todo esta bien- intento consolarlo como solo Eren podía hacerlo

No quería perderlo, no ahora que estaban siendo felices, ahora que finalmente se sentía completo, ese día Levi se permitió llorar, lloro, grito, y abrazo a Eren lo mas fuerte que pudo, ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?.

-w-

Paso un mes desde que se entero de la enfermedad de Eren, actualmente vivían juntos, el día de la mudanza del castaño, se la pasaron entre risas y bromas, querían vivirlo, ese tiempo, querían estar juntos, prácticamente se levantaban juntos, iban juntos al baño, comían juntos, no se despegaban para nada, inclusive compraron un auto para salir a pasear cuando ellos quisieran, después de un tiempo Levi decidió que debían ir al doctor como pareja, quería estar bien informado.

-Buenas tardes-saludo el medico-

-Buenas tardes doctor –respondieron al unísono

-Vamos a ver-empezó a buscar en las historias clínicas- bien-saco un folder- comencemos, Eren Yaeger, paciente declarado con SIDA hace 5 años , te he mandado hacer algunos exámenes hace una semana, bueno tengo los resultados pero antes me gustaría hablar a solas con tu pareja- Eren asintió y salió del consultorio

-Vera –el medico empezó hablar- el SIDA es el conjunto de enfermedades de muy diverso tipo que resultan de la infección por el virus de la inmunodeficiencia humana, en conclusión hace que el sistema inmunológico se debilite y sea mas propenso a enfermedades, una simple gripe puede hasta causarle la muerte , es una enfermedad mortal, generalmente cuando a los pacientes se les diagnostica hacemos todo lo posible para que el virus no evolucione en SIDA, pero el caso de Eren es especial, desde que se le diagnostico el VIH no ha recibido tratamiento alguno y la evolución se ha acelerado-

-disculpe, vaya al punto porfavor- comprendía lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo pero si le iba a dar una mala noticia quería recibirla rápida no quería rodeos

-Bien , lastimosamente ya esta en su ultima etapa , es extraño porque en Eren la infección avanza velozmente su sistema inmunológico esta muy débil , como le dije anteriormente una simple gripe o la infección de una herida serian mortales para su organismo, lo lamento, clínicamente ya no podemos ayudarlo , recomiendo que se lo lleve a su casa y disfrute este tiempo-eso fue todo , no dijo nada , se levanto de su asiento , hizo una reverencia y salió del consultorio

-Levi-dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento-¿Qué te dijo?

-que…-no tenia fuerzas para hablar

Le sonrió lo mas dulce que pudo y se acerco -¿nos vamos?

-Eren…

-sabes Levi, vamos a nuestra casa, quiero cantarte una canción y verte sonreír –sostuvo su mano-y que me escribas tus pancartas ¿recuerdas? Tu eres mi mas grande fan y sabes también quiero- su corazón se estrujo

-…-

-y vivir, quiero vivir…-pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos verdes- quiero vivir Levi, quiero verte y respirar

Lo sostuvo fuerte y le acaricio la cabeza- y vivirás te lo prometo, vas a vivir –

**Pero el destino es cruel, si entre mas quieres vivir más rápido mueres**

Y ese día llego" ¿Por qué justamente ese día? ¿Por qué un 14 de febrero? ¿Por qué si yo lo amo tanto? " .Y ese día Levi llevaría a Eren a la playa para que juntos puedan ver esa enorme masa de agua y jugar juntos en la arena pero…

-Eren-entro al departamento- no encontré el flotador que querías pero te traje otra cosa-escondió el ramo de rosas y la caja de chocolates –hablo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-¿Eren?- se extraño al notar que el castaño no salía a recibirlo

Y lo vio ahí, tirado a un lado de la mesa -¡Eren!-soltó las rosas y el chocolate- porfavor Eren, no, no ahora-lo cogió entre sus brazos moviéndolo intentando así que reacciones

-Levi-abrió sus ojos lentamente .quiero ir…-hablo agitadamente-vamos a la playa Levi-

-Si mi Amor , iremos a la playa-se levanto del suelo cargando a Eren, cogió las llaves del auto y salió del departamento-

-Tengo sueño-empezó a cerrar los ojos

-No te duermas Eren, no cierres los ojos- lo coloco en el asiento al lado del piloto. Subió al auto y acelero.

-Levi-hablo despacio-háblame para que no me duerma –

Sostuvo su mano-Eren , mocoso porfavor no cierres lo ojos, cuando volvamos de la playa te comprare una guitarra-la mano de Eren estaba muy fría así que empezó a frotarla- para que vuelvas a tocar y seas muy famoso y luego te invitaran a uno de esos programas de chismes y te preguntaran ¿si estas enamorado? Y tú dirás que si que yo te robe el corazón y mostraras tu anillo, porfavor , porfavor no me dejes –

-si –intento sonreír- y luego me golpearas ¿cierto?

-exactamente, por eso –contuvo el aire para no llorar - por eso … no puedes dejarme solo Eren

Después de un rato finalmente llegaron a la playa , salió rápidamente del auto y cargo a Eren-Eren-le llamo

-¿ya llegamos?- susurro

-Si- camino hasta la orilla y se sentó mientras acurrucaba a Eren

-Es hermoso, el ocaso es hermoso –

-Si pero tu eres mas hermoso Eren- sollozo -¿te gusto Eren?-las lagrimas caían de nuevo

-Si-respondió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-¿Qué tanto?

-Desde aquí hasta el infinito, te amo Levi-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras , cerro sus ojos y dio su ultimo suspiro

-¿Eren? ¿Eren?-movió el cuerpo inerte del castaño- ¡no!, no porfavor Eren, ¡no me dejes!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué dios? ¡No me quites a Eren!, ¡yo hare lo que sea!, ¡lo que sea!, pero…-acerco mas su cuerpo al de Eren- devuélvemelo , devuélvemelo porfavor -beso todo el rostro del castaño- te amo Eren, te amo – se quedo con Eren mirando el atardecer hasta que finalmente el cielo se oscureció y la luna se hizo presente.

Y fue ahí cuando paso, una luz, vio una luz venir del mar, la luz se acerco hasta finalmente estar frente a el, extrañamente aquella luz tomo la forma de una mujer con una túnica blanca y con un par de alas hacia un lado de su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto

Le sonrió-soy un ángel que te ha escuchado- dirigió su vista hacia el cuerpo del castaño

-¿me llevaras también?-

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-le cuestiono el ángel

-yo solo quiero estar junto a Eren-

Miro a Levi y esbozo una sonrisa-los he visto y seguido durante todo este tiempo y nunca antes había visto a dos personas profesarse tanto amor –acaricio el rostro de Eren- te concederé tu deseo pero…-condiciono

-lo que sea-se apresuro a contestar- yo …, hare lo que sea

Lo sabia, estaba encantada de ver ese amor tan profundo- vas amarlo siempre, y cuando digo siempre, es toda tu eternidad , tu no lo recuerdas pero en tu anterior vida también lloraste y pediste que te lo devolviéramos , tu amor me ha convencido-cogió la cabeza del castaño y le dio un beso-

Levanto la vista y vio que el ángel desaparecía-se feliz Levi

-w-

-Así que tus primeras canciones fueron inspiradas totalmente para la estación del invierno- hablo la presentadora del programa de televisión

-Si, bueno nuestra banda comenzó a tocar en una discoteca de la calle María y ya bueno poco a poco la gente vino a escucharnos- contesto muy animado- en esa época estábamos en invierno y es por eso que lo hice

-Muy bien, Me parece genial, he escuchado cada una de tus canciones y en verdad que son hermosas-

-Gracias –

-Sabes-se sujeto la barbilla-me pregunto si tal vez … ¿detrás de todas tus canciones haya alguna musa inspiradora?-

Soltó una risita-no la verdad es que no, yo diría mas bien un muso-

-¿un muso?-lo miro extrañada

Sonrió-disculpa ese no es el termino –se acomodo los cabellos-pero si hay una persona que me ha robado el corazón

-¿nos puedes contar? –hablo la presentadora- todas tus fans deben estar ansiosas por saber

-bueno-levanto su mano mostrando el anillo en su dedo anular-no hay mucho contar simplemente me voy a casar con el hombre que me ha robado el corazón y soy muy feliz

-wau , en verdad te felicito Eren –

-gracias-miro su anillo-soy muy feliz

-w-

Le dio un tic en el ojo al mirar el televisor-Mocoso insolente- suspiro y sonrió- también te amo Eren

**Hola :DDD ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien , ojala les haya gustado este fic , si les gusto dejen un review y si no también xD, a todas las personas que leen "mi adorable y limpia familia" les prometo actualizar el martes :'D **

**Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a mis tres musas inspiradoras : Milagros, Alexis y Jorge les hamo uvu , sobre todo a ti Jorge mi ukesito mágico del bosque xDD**

**Feliz 14 a todas ustedes :DD ojala se lo pasen de maravilla**


End file.
